


they can say it’s a tragedy

by WhyAreYouLaughing



Series: this anti-gravity taking over me [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, but faunus are still a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreYouLaughing/pseuds/WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: Yang Xiao Long has her ways of dealing with the hand that life dealt her, but she has always had a favourite method.





	they can say it’s a tragedy

Smoking is a vice.

Yang doesn’t deny it. That would be lying, and she hasn’t lied since she was a kid standing in flashing blue and red lights and telling her little sister that everything was going to be okay.

It’s just as much of her salvation as her destruction though. After all, it keeps her from indulging in the other things that Weiss sells in the alleys at night.

So instead of providing a rich dealer with even more money, she prefers to spend her already lacking cash on a bad habit that is almost as addicting as the one that she is performing now.

Out of the shadows and melting into the light comes a figure; cat ears pointing up in natural paranoia that came with being a member of a glorified terrorist organization for all these years.

“Hello, kitty cat.” Yang inhales smoke from the cigarette clutched between her knuckles then exhaled. The trail of grey leaking from her mouth was all too vibrant in the freezing temperature.

Blake tucked her hands into her pockets with a scowl. “Don’t call me that.” Her golden eyes were narrowed in annoyance.

“I call it as I see it.”

A snarl was the first reply, showing four elongated canines that revealed Blake’s heritage just as much as the ears sported upon her head. “It’s derogatory.”

“It’s a nickname.” Yang brought the cigarette to her lips again. “Not a racial slur. I’m holding out on all the pussy jokes just for your benefit.”

“My hero.”

Yang grinned, completely ignoring the sarcasm that lingered thickly in those two words. “Just doing what I can to make the world a better place.”

“Does that include meeting in an alley in the dead of night with someone who’s on multiple watch lists.” Blake said with a look of disgust at the cigarette in Yang’s hands. “Talking about that, do you have the blueprints?”

“All business, aren’t you?” Yang complained, but pulled out a bundle of rolled up papers that were held together by an elastic band. She tossed it to Blake. “It’s all there.”

Even with Yang’s reassurance, Blake removed the elastic band and looked over all of the papers. The other girl wasn’t lying, but that didn’t surprise her. Yang wasn’t much of a liar.

She closed the space between her and Yang, pressing a wad of cash in the open palm awaiting her, then backing up again. Yang didn’t even check before stuffing it in her jeans. 

“Are you ever going to tell me who makes these things?” Blake put away the papers into the pocket of her jacket. “Or are you going to tell me that you were the creator with all your brilliance.”

“That depends.” She knew what Yang would say next, it was always the same thing. “Secret for a secret. Story for a story. Something like that.”

Blake rolls her eyes. “Not today. Sorry.”

“Aw, but maybe another time, kitty cat?” It was a tease. Yang was baiting as usual. Even with that knowledge though, she couldn’t stop a reply.

“Don’t hold your breath, and I told you not to call me that.”

Yang leaned forward, stubbing out the cigarette on the closest wall. “Hey, like I said, it’s a nickname.” She moved closer to Blake then what could be considered normal, with the smell of smoke remaining.

“We’re not friends.” Blake didn’t back down, even when a predatory smirk grew on Yang’s face—ironic considering which of them had sharpened teeth.

Yang was right in front of Blake, only centimetres separating them. “Oh? Maybe we’re not friends, but you can’t say we’re not on a personal level with each other.”

“Is that so?” Blake was smirking now too, and with her animalistic fangs, Yang couldn’t help but compare her to those fictional vampires starting in outdated black and white movies. “Why do you say that?”

Instead of replying, Yang fiercely pushed her lips against Blake’s. With both hands, she pinned Blake against the wall, pulling away for a second to break the kiss.

“Is that enough of an answer?” She whispered in Blake’s ear, but did not wait for a response before diving back into her previous position. Both of them starting to use their tongues in the fight for dominance.

(Smoking is her vice, but it’s far from her worse one. Or the most rewarding.)

————————————————————-

_‘Cause I don’t wanna be like this. I’ve been running these streets for too long now._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the beginning of an idea I had. I’m trying to piece together a whole different world using drabbles collected as a series. Inspired a bit by hearthern.
> 
> This world is practically a crime au.
> 
> Right here you have Blake and Yang, but you don’t know much about them besides the fact that Blake is still a member of the White Fang, and Yang is doing something that is probably not legal.
> 
> There’s hints of Weiss, and more subtle ones of Ruby, both will be explored further. I’ll write the drabbles when inspiration hits, but I already have vague ideas.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please review if you can, it means a whole lot to me.


End file.
